wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział czwarty
Wyobrażenie Houyhnhnmów tyczące się prawdy i kłamstwa. Mowa Gulliwera zganiona przez jego pana. Gulliwer opowiada swojemu panu z największą dokładnością szczegóły tyczące się tak jego osoby, jak przypadków, które mu się w podróżach zdarzyły. Gdy wymawiałem te ostatnie słowa, pan mój zdawał mi się być niespokojny i jakby nieswój. Wątpić i nie wierzyć temu, co się słyszy — jest to u Houyhnhnmów czynność umysłu, do której nie są przyzwyczajeni i nie wiedzą, co mają czynić. Pamiętam nawet, że kiedy jednego razu rozmawiałem z panem moim o właściwościach ludzkiej natury w innych częściach świata i gdym mu wspomniał o kłamstwie i oszukaniu, trudno mu było pojąć, co to miało znaczyć. On bowiem tak rozumował: "Na to nam jest dane używanie mowy, żebyśmy się wzajem rozumieli i przekazywali sobie wiadomości o rzeczach, które są. Owóź jeśli się mówi rzecz jaką, której nie ma, nie osiąga się tego celu, bowiem ja nie rozumiem tego, co ty mówisz, i nie wyprowadzasz mnie z mej niewiadomości, lecz ją powiększasz. Musiałbym tedy wierzyć, że czarne jest białe, a krótkie — długie". Takie jest wyobrażenie Houyhnhnmów o mocy kłamania, którą my, ludzie, posiadamy w najwyższym stopniu doskonałości. Wracam teraz do mojej rozmowy. Kiedy upewniłem Jego Cześć, że Jahusy w moim kraju są zwierzętami panującymi, spytał mnie, czy mamy Houyhnhnmów, j aki ich stan i do czego są używani. Odpowiedziałem, iż mamy ich wielką liczbę, że przez lato chodzą po łąkach, a przez zimę zostają w swoich domach, gdzie mają do usług swoich Jahusów, którzy im czeszą włosy, chędożą i ocierają skórę, myją nogi i jeść dają. — Rozumiem cię — odezwał się — chociaż wasze Jahusy szczycą się, że nieco mają rozumu, jednak Houyhnhnmowie zawsze, tak tu jak wszędy są panami; dałyby tylko Nieba, aby nasze Jahusy były tak powolne i dobre do usług jak te, które są w waszym kraju, ale proszę, mów dalej. Poprzysiągłem Jego Czci, ażeby mnie raczył uwolnić od dalszego w tej mierze mówienia, ponieważ podług prawideł roztropności, obyczajności i polityki nie mogłem mu tłumaczyć reszty. — Chcę — rzekł — wiedzieć wszystko, mów dalej i nie bój się, żebyś mi miał jaką przez to uczynić przykrość. — Dobrze — odpowiedziałem — ponieważ tego koniecznie chcesz, będę ci posłuszny. Houyhnhnmowie, których my nazywamy końmi, są u nas najpiękniejszymi i najkształtniejszymi zwierzętami, równie są silne, jak do biegu lekkie. Gdy zostają u jakich osób znacznych, używają ich do podróży, do jeżdżenia wierzchem, do ciągnienia powozów i mają o nich wielkie staranie, póki są młode i zdrowe, ale skoro podstarzeją albo zapadną na nogi, to natychmiast się ich pozbywają i sprzedają innym Jahusom, którzy ich obracają do prac przykrych, ciężkich i podłych, aż póki na nich śmierć nie przyjdzie. Natenczas, skórę z nich zdarłszy, sprzedają, a trupa zostawiają drapieżnemu ptactwu, psom i wilkom. Taki jest stan w kraju moim najpiękniejszych i najszlachetniejszych Houyhnhnmów, ale nie wszystkim się tak dobrze powodzi jak tym, o których dopiero powiedziałem. Są niektórzy, co od młodości mieszkają u rolników, furmanów i innych tym podobnych, u których muszą pracować wiele, a pożywienie mają bardzo liche. Opisałem mu w tym miejscu nasz sposób jeżdżenia wierzchem i ubiór jeźdźca. Odmalowałem, jak mogłem najlepiej, uzdeczkę, siodło, ostrogi, bicz, szory i koła, nie zapominając potem wszystkich ubiorów końskich do ciągnienia karet y, karów, pługa. Przydałem, że wszystkim Houyhnhnmom przybijają pod spód nóg niejaką blachę z pewnej bardzo twardej materii, którą nazywamy żelazem, a to dla ochrony ich kopyt, aby się na kamienistych drogach nie pokruszyły. Mój pan zdał mi się być rozgniewany na ten dziki sposób, w jaki postępujemy z Houyhnhnmami naszego kraju. — Bardzo się dziwuję — rzekł — że macie odwagę i zuchwałość wsiadać na ich grzbiety. Gdyby najsilniejszy z naszych Jahusów śmiał to kiedy uczynić najmniejszemu Houyhnhnmowi ze służących moich, upewniam cię, że natychmiast byłby o ziemię rzucony, kopytami zdeptany, skopany, roztratowany. Odpowiedziałem mu, iż naszych Houyhnhnmów pospolicie poskramiają i ujeżdżają od trzeciego lub czwartego roku, a jeżeli który jest nieposłuszny, krnąbrny, uparty, obracają go do ciągnienia wozu, do orania ziemi i dobrze biczem ćwiczą. Nadto samców, przeznaczonych do karety albo pod siodło, we dwa lata po ich narodzeniu wałaszą, ażeby były łagodniejsze i powolniejsze. Są one czułe na kary i nagrody, a do tego nie mają rozumu, podobnie jak Jahusowie w jego kraju. Wiele miałem trudności w wytłumaczeniu tego wszystkiego panu memu. Dla wyrażenia moich myśli musiałem wiele krążyć słowami, ponieważ język Houyhnhnmów nie jest tak bogaty i jak mało mają namiętności, tak i słów niewiele. Trudno opisać wzburzenie, jakie mowa moja uczyniła w umyśle mego pana i jak szlachetnym zapalił się gniewem na sposób, w jaki postępujemy z Houyhnhnmami, a zwłaszcza na nasz zwyczaj wałaszenia ich, żeby były powolniejsze i do płodu niesposobne. Zgadzał się, że jeżeli jest kraj, gdzie same tylko Jahusy są zwierzętami rozumnymi, aby one panowały, a inne były podległe ich prawom, bo rozum powinien mieć władzę nad siłą. Ale zapatrując się na osobę moją przydał, iż stworzenie takie jak ja bardzo jest źle dostosowane do używania rozumu w zwyczajnych potrzebach życia. Spytał się mnie: — Czy wszystkie Jahusy kraju twego są podobne do ciebie? — Wszyscy — odpowiedziałem. — Mamy prawie jednakowy kształt i uchodzimy za piękność, młode samce i samice mają skórę delikatniejszą, zwłaszcza samice w kraju moim — białą jak mleko. Odezwał się na to: — Prawdziwie jest niejaka różnica między tobą i moimi folwarcznymi Jahu, jesteś bowiem czystszy od nich i nie tak zniekształcony, ale co do właściwości gruntownych, zdaniem moim, oni cię przewyższają. Nogi twoje, przednie i tylne, zbyt słabe mają pazury. Co się tyczy twoich nóg przednich, nie są to, mówiąc właściwie, nogi, bo nigdy na nich nie chodzisz, zbyt delikatne są do tego celu. Dlatego przednie nogi trzymasz zawsze nagie, a rzecz, którą je czasem okrywasz, nie jest tak mocna ani tak twarda jak ta, którą okrywasz nogi tylne. Chód twój nie jest bezpieczny, bo jeśliby jedna z twoich nóg tylnych pośliznęła się albo potknęła, koniecznie byś musiał upaść. Zaczął potem całemu składowi ciała mojego przyganiać: płaskość mej twarzy, wydatności nosa, położeniu oczu zbyt blisko jedno od drugiego, tak że ani w prawo, ani w lewo patrzeć nie mogę nie obróciwszy głowy. Rzekł dalej: — Nie możesz jeść bez pomocy nóg przednich, które do ust podnosisz, i dla nagrodzenia zapewne tej niedoskonałości tyle ci w nich natura utworzyła czł onków. Co zaś do małych członków pooddzielanych od siebie u nóg tylnych, nie wiem, do jakiego by użycia mogły służyć. Zapewne będąc słabe i miękkie łatwo się o lada co mogą zranić i przeto dla zapobieżenia temu złemu musisz je pokrywać skórą jakiego zwierzęcia. Twoje nagie i włosami nie pokryte ciało wystawione jest na zimno, od którego przymuszony jesteś chronić się włosami cudzymi, to jest co dzień ubierać się i rozbierać, co podług mnie jest rzeczą na świecie najnudniejszą i najbardziej uprzykrzoną. Uważam na koniec, że wszystkie zwierzęta w moim kraju mają przyrodzony wstręt do Jahusów, słabsze od nich uciekają, silniejsze odpędzają od siebie. Jeżeli nawet odebraliście od natury dar rozumu, nie widzę jednak, jakim sposobem mogliście uleczyć wrodzony wstręt, który wszystkie zwierzęta mają do was, i uczynić je swoimi służebnymi. Nie chcę — przydał — w tej materii dalej sprzeczać się z tobą, kwituję cię ze wszystkich odpowiedzi, na które byś mógł się zdobyć, i proszę cię tylko, żebyś mi opowiedział historię życia twego i opisał kraj, w którymś się urodził. Odpowiedziałem memu panu, iż gotów byłem dogodzić mu we wszystkim, co interesowało jego ciekawość, ale wątpię, abym mógł się wytłumaczyć jasno w tych materiach, o których Jego Cześć nie może mieć żadnego wyobrażenia, ponieważ nic podobnego w kraju jego nie widziałem. Z tym wszystkim, przydałem, starać się będę usilnie tłumaczyć, ile możności przez podobieństwa, prosząc, aby mi darował, jeślibym niewłaściwych używał wyrazów. Rzekłem mu więc, żem się urodził z rodziców uczciwych, na wyspie zwanej Anglia, która jest tak daleko, że najsilniejszy Houyhnhnm przez cały roczny obrót słońca ledwo tę drogę odbyć zdoła, że ćwiczyłem się naprzód w chirurgii, to jest sztuce leczenia ran otrzymanych w nieszczęśliwym wypadku lub gwałtem zadanych, że krajem moim rządzi jedna samica — mąż, którą my zwiemy Królową, że opuściłem kraj mój, starając się wzbogacić, aby po powrocie żonę i dzieci moje do lepszego przyprowadzić stanu; że w ostatniej mojej podróży byłem kapitanem statku, mając pod sobą około pięćdziesięciu Jahusów, których mi w drodze połowa wymarła, że musiałem na ich miejsce przybrać innych, z różnych narodów pochodzących, że statek nasz znalazł się dwa razy w niebezpieczeństwie rozbicia się, raz w gwałtownej nawałności, drugi raz wpadłszy na skałę. W tym miejscu przerwał mi pan mój, pytając, jak po takich stratach i niebezpieczeństwach mogłem namówić obcych Jahusów z różnych krajów, aby się puścili ze mną na morze. Odpowiedziałem, iż to byli nieszczęśliwi, którzy na świecie nie mieli się gdzie przytulić, opuściwszy kraje swoje albo dla złego stanu swych interesów, albo dla popełnionych przez siebie zbrodni, że niektórzy z nich przyszli do nędzy przez prawo, drudzy przez grę, inni przez rozpustę, że po większej części byli to zdrajcy, łotrzy, zabójcy, złodzieje, truciciele, rabusie, krzywoprzysięzcy, fałszerze pieniędzy, gwałciciele albo sodomici, dezerterzy i zbiegowie z więzień, że na koniec żaden z nich nie śmiał powracać do własnej ojczyzny, bojąc się, żeby nie został powieszony albo nie gnił w więzieniu. Podczas tej przemowy pan mój razy kilka musiał mi przerywać. Używałem wielu porównań, aby dać mu wyobrażenie tych zbrodni, które większą część moich ludzi przymusiły do opuszczenia swych krajów. Zajęło mi to wiele dni, zanim dobrze mnie zrozumiał. Nie mógł pojąć, w jakim celu popełniali te występki, co było do nich powodem. Dla objaśnienia tego usiłowałem dać mu niejakie wyobrażenie nienasyconego pragnienia honorów i bogactw i nieszczęśliwych skutków zbytku, niepowściągliwości, złości i zawiści. Ale musiałem mu to objaśniać przez przykłady i podobieństwa, ponieważ nie mógł pojąć, żeby te występki znajdowały się na świecie. Zdawał mi się być jak osoba, której wyobraźnia wstrząśnięta jest opowieścią o rzeczach ani widzianych, ani słyszanych i która podnosi oczy, nie znajdując słów do wyrażenia swego podziwienia i gniewu. Wyobrażenia władzy, rządu, wojny, prawa, kary i wielu innych podobnych nie da się wyrazić w języku Houyhnhnmów, chyba przez obszerne opisywanie. Lecz ponieważ pan mój posiadał bystry i przez głębokie rozmyślania ukształcony rozum, doszedł w końcu do wystarczającej znajomości tego, co rodzaj ludzki w naszej części ziemi wyprawiać zdoła, i prosił, abym mu opowiedział, co się dzieje w kraju, który nazywamy Europą, a osobliwie w Anglii, ojczyźnie mojej. Podróże Gulliwera 04 04